


Sacrifice

by 1_800_fiction



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, War, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_fiction/pseuds/1_800_fiction
Summary: Request: “Can I request some Ahsoka x fem!reader angst please”  - @sophiasrant (Tumblr)
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Reader, Ahsoka Tano/Reader
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Grunts and hissing filled the room as you watched them train. Ahsoka was clearly beating Anakin’s arse but his ego was too big to give up. You laughed as Anakin growled when he dropped his prop saber.

“Defeated” Ahsoka laughs, finally beating her master. She looks over her shoulder to smile at you which you happily return. Anakin stood up and brushed himself off before shaking hands with her. You always knew she could do it. After watching her train over and over for hours and days on end, you were proud to see her achieving her goal.

“I’m having an off day,” Anakin remarked.

“Sure” Ahsoka giggled. She ran over to you, embracing you in a hug. You hesitated before hugging her back, hoping she didn’t notice.

“Thanks, Y/N, I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for your support” She grinned. Your heart skipped a beat when you heard that. Just a friend, you thought trying to convince yourself. The last thing you wanted to do was fall for a Jedi or a soon-to-be Jedi. Either way, you knew Ahsoka saw you as just a friend. You didn’t want to mess that up.

Clearing your throat, you pulled away from the hug and made a pathetic excuse to leave. Your happiness now clouded by pain and anger. No matter how much you denied it, you knew deep down you wanted what Anakin and Padme had but with Ahsoka. You wanted the pure unconditional love.

You were a Padawan yourself and knew you wouldn’t be able to love like that, at least openly. You’d grieve what you never or could ever have.

“Y/N!” Ahsoka called out from behind you with concern. She knew you too well to know you didn’t need to finish your training. She knew something was wrong but you could never tell her.

You speed up your pace, wanting to get away as soon as possible. Once you got to your small room you locked yourself inside and sat down on the mattress. Even if you could be with her, she was probably already interested in Lux. He was your friend too but you secretly hated him for that very stupid reason.

You couldn’t let your emotions get to you, yet here you were crying over what you wanted so badly but could never have. A knock at your dorm pulled you from your thoughts. You already knew it was Ahsoka coming to check on you however you didn’t want to talk to her so you stayed silent.

“I know you’re in there,” Ahsoka said bluntly from behind the door. You sighed, getting up and opening the door to see her tear-stained face.

“Did I do something?” She blurted out. You looked down at the floor in shame, not able to answer.

“You’ve been distant with me, Y/N. What’s going on?” She demanded. Before you could think of an excuse, an alarm blared through the ship, startling you both. Your instincts kicked in as you both ran to find Anakin and Obi-wan. A massive blow to the side of the ship sent you both flying through the air.

“Ahsoka!” You called out in panic.

“I’m okay. We have to find Anakin and Obi-wan” She yelled over the sirens. You helped her off the floor and pulled your lightsaber from your side holster, Ahsoka doing the same.

Running through the unstable halls, the elevator opened in front of you both with Stormtroopers ready for battle. You both separated to the side of the hallway to avoid the laser bullets. You looked at her with panic knowing you were both outnumbered.

All of a sudden it went quiet and the shooting stopped. You raised an eyebrow in confusion before you looked around the column to see Anakin finishing off the finale Stormtrooper with Obi-Wan adjusting his robe.

“There you are” Anakin sighed in relief.

“The Empire has taken over the ship. We must leave immediately” Obi-Wan announced. You all nod in acknowledgment before running to the escape pods on the other side of the ship. You thought you would get there easily but the large number of Stormtroopers made it almost impossible. Anakin and Obi-Wan fought most of them while Ahsoka and yourself stayed behind to cover them.

While everyone was distracted you saw one sneak up around the corner. With no time to warn her, you ran and pushed her to the side right as the trooper started shooting. Several bullets hit your side, burning a hole through your stomach. You screamed in pain, alerting your masters to the situation.

Anakin swiftly neutralised the trooper while Obi-Wan finished off the remaining in the passage to the pods.

“Y/N!” Ahsoka called in a panic as she ran over to you. You groaned in pain as she helped you up from the ground.

You saw your master’s eyes full of worry and that’s when you knew the damage was bad. You couldn’t look down at your wounds so you trusted Ahsoka to guide you. While Obi-Wan ran up ahead to programme the escape pod, Anakin picked you up to carry you. The searing pain spread through you, causing you to bite down on your lips to stop yourself from screaming.

Obi-Wan turned to face you, his face was full-blown with grief. You had never seen your master display emotions as strong as he did at this moment.

“The pod only takes 3. This is the last one” He sighed. The blow hitting you all. The ship shook with high intensity and you knew the clock was ticking. There wasn’t much time left and you knew what you had to do.

“You guys go. I’ll stay” You croaked in pain.

“No!” Ahsoka gasped.

“Time is running out, we all know I’m not going to make it anyway. You guys need to go now” You hissed as you pushed yourself off from Anakin’s support.

They all went silent, knowing you were right. Tears ran down Ahsoka’s face as well as yours. Obi-Wan looked down in shame and guilt. Ahsoka pulled you into a tight hug goodbye before you were torn apart by another blow to the ship.

“Go. Now” You demanded. They all hesitated for a second before climbing into the pod. They all looked at you, pain in their eyes, unable to come up with any words to say.

“I love you, Ahsoka. I always have” You blurt out before overriding the pod doors to close and detach. The realisation hits her like a brick as she places her hands on the glass door, screaming out at you.

You turn around, not able to look any longer. Your legs started to shake before giving out, causing you to fall to the ground as the ship started to break apart around you. This isn’t how you wanted to die but at least you knew she was safe and alive.

After finally admitting your feelings you felt free, like a weight off your chest. Even though you struggled to breathe, your body went numb to the pain. It felt like you were floating so you closed your eyes and embraced your fate.


	2. Sacrifice Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: “Can I request some Ahsoka x fem!reader angst please” - @sophiasrant (Tumblr)

_“Go. Now” You demanded. They all hesitated for a second before climbing into the pod. They all looked at you, pain in their eyes, unable to come up with any words to say._

_“I love you, Ahsoka. I always have” You blurt out before overriding the pod doors to close and detach. The realisation hits her like a brick as she places her hands on the glass door, screaming out at you._

_You turn around, not able to look any longer. Your legs started to shake before giving out, causing you to fall to the ground as the ship started to break apart around you. This isn’t how you wanted to die but at least you knew she was safe and alive._

_After finally admitting your feelings you felt free, like a weight off your chest. Even though you struggled to breathe, your body went numb to the pain. It felt like you were floating so you closed your eyes and embraced your fate._

—-

It was almost 2 years to the day you almost died. It was also the day the droids hauled your near lifeless body with them under the order from Grievous. He waited for you to heal while you were under a coma for months.

The first few days after you woke up, they tried to extract information, but your brain was too weak. The following months they kept you locked up and tortured you. They did almost anything for information on your Jedi friends. No matter how much pain they inflicted, you never spoke a word. Only screams and grunts ever left your mouth for over a year.

A year ago, Grievous realised you would not give up anything, so he offered you a deal.

“Be my soldier and I’ll leave your Jedi” He offered.

“You have until tomorrow to decide or you die” He chuckled evilly as he left the cell room.

You never wanted to join his army or fight on his side but you didn’t want to die. An idea came to you later that night, one that might work. You could join him and gain his trust to learn all about his plans and more. That way, one day you could go back with the intel and take him down once and for all.

You’ve made tough decisions, killed people and fought on the wrong side so well that you knew you had his full trust. Your hand brushed over the scar on your abdomen, remembering the last time you saw her. Tears started to build up in your eyes as you remembered your confession and the look of pain in her eyes.

One day you’d see her again, hopefully today. You had access and the opportunity to do what you needed to but you had to wait until Grievous left the ship. Never in the entire time you were there had you seen him leave the ship. Today was finally the day to download all the data and escape.

Your heart started to pound once his pod left; it was showtime. Making your way to his quarters, the droids stepped aside to let you in without question.

 _All going well so far_ , you thought. Once the doors shut you whipped out the hard drive from your pocket and rammed it into the computer system. After a few key and mouse clicks, the data started to download. Only a second later alarms started to scream throughout the entire ship. Your hologram communicator buzzed; Grievous.

The download was only at 10% and you knew you had to stall for as long as possible.

“Yes, General?” You answered as calmly as possible.

“What is going on? Have we been breached?” He growled through the robotic modulator.

“No, Sir. I was trying to set up the ship’s axis” Your excuse was piss poor and he knew immediately you were lying.

“Do not lie!” He yelled before you shut off the communicator. _It’s now or never, I’m already caught_ , you thought.

90% data downloaded; you were so close. The droids began attempting to open to door before giving up and trying to shoot their way through. You had no doubt Grievous had alerted them.

“Come on!” You growled at the computer, panic now setting their roots.

**100% DATA TRANSFER COMPLETE.**

“Yes!” You yanked the drive out of the computer and shoved it into your secured pant pocket. The droids were close to breaking the door any time now. You were trapped. There was no escape pod in the room, only across the ship.

The controls! Running over to the ships control center, you set it to manual and lifted the lever. The ship started tipping up as you kept pulling on the controls. After you were on a 90 degree angle, you shoved the lever back down, causing the ship to jolt back.

You sprinted to the doors and opened them to see the dazed and dizzy droids as you opened fire. Grievous taught you well in terms of dogging the lasers. Since they were already dizzy from the sudden movement, you managed to get through with ease.

The escape pods were only just down the hall as you sprinted to it. Surprisingly no droids were in the room, probably looking for you around the rest of the ship. You jumped in one of the pods and programmed your pod to go to Naboo.

Ahsoka and Anakin could be anywhere, but you knew Padme would be on Naboo. She was one of the people you could trust the most. You started to put your skills to use and remove the pod tracker system so Grievous couldn’t find you.

You felt the drive in your pocket and sighed with relief. This was a long time coming and you made it. Your heart skipped a beat knowing you could see Ahsoka again. You closed your eyes to rest, you would need as much sleep as you could get.

—

Alarms and hissing of the air lock woke you from your sleep. Stepping out of the pod you saw the green grass and felt the warmth of the sun on your face. As much as you wanted to stay and embrace the peacefulness, you were on a mission.

A few minutes later you arrived at the front of the Theed palace where Queen Amidala was inside. The guard immediately recognised you and left to let her know of your presence.

“Y/N!” Padme called out from the top of the steps. You smiled as you ran up and embraced her into a tight hug. The built-up emotions started to release as you started to cry on her shoulder. She pulled away and looked at you, her hands holding your face as she smiled.

“I thought you were dead” She choked out, holding back her emotions. The guards lead you both inside to safety.

Just as you opened your mouth to tell her, you walked around the corner and saw them. They were standing there with their backs turned to you.

Ahsoka, Anakin and Obi-Wan were laughing amongst themselves as they watched the sunset outside the throne room.

“Ahsoka?” You gasped, eyes blurry from the tears now falling down your face.

All three immediately turned, shock smacked onto their faces.

“Y/N?” Ahsoka whispered in confusion.

“Hi” You smiled as you wiped away the tears. As soon as the words left your mouth, she ran to you.

“I love you too” She gasped and grabbed the side of your face before pulling you towards her. She placed her lips on yours kissing you. You pulled her closer and kissed her back. Anakin cleared his throat obviously loud, causing you to pull away and smile at her. Obi-Wan gave him a death stare which made you laugh.

“Come here” You giggled, reaching your arm out to the boys.

Anakin ran over and hugged you tight, followed by Obi-Wan and Padme.

“I have something for you,” You pulled away from the group and handed the drive to Obi-Wan.

“All the data from Grievous ship” You placed the drive in his hands as he looked in confusion. He still nodded in appreciation as he pocketed the device.

“Can we talk?” Ahsoka grasped your hand and lead you away from the throne room into the empty hallway.

“I thought you were dead” She sobbed.

“Grievous found me and made me one of his soldiers,” You started to explain.

“I knew I’d see you again someday” You smiled.

“Do you know how long I wanted to tell you how I felt about you?” She looked up at you while wiping the tears away.

“I thought you wanted Lux. I thought I was only a friend to you” You sighed, remembering the pain and longing you felt.

“I wanted you” Ahsoka whimpered as she grabbed both your hands in her own.

You smiled as you grabbed her and pulled her in.

“I’m all yours”


End file.
